The Doctor, my Doctor
by Ferosh
Summary: Space is huge and the advancements of Earth slow. He said I’ll never see him again but I will. ONESHOT RoseTen


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, why would have written a fan fiction?

* * *

**_'The Doctor, my Doctor.'_**

I sit here on a parallel world underneath stars and a burning sun I never grew up under, I never wished upon them. But now I do, every night like I am a small child. A small child would never wish upon them for the reasons I do. I shudder as the cold wind brushed against my check and stand up, leaving the warmth and comfort of my bed behind and cross to close windows. Leaving the curtains open so that I can see the stars and vastness that is the sky, I ease myself back under the covers, unclosed in their warmth. He's out there somewhere.

All the things I've seen and now I'm stuck here, alone without him. Of course, I'm not really alone, I have mum, dad, the baby and Mickey. I still feel alone, like a chunk of my heart is still floating out there with him in the stars. Those bright stars, fixated in the place I want to be most, up there. I envy them. When the day fades and the stars burn in the night sky, I envy them. I stare at them until my eyes droop and sleep takes me, but still I envy them. I envy the sun, the moon, the planets but mostly the stars. When I envy the stars I remember that he burnt up a star just to see me one last time and then the stars envy me.

Yesterday I heard that strange otherworldly noise again or I thought I heard it. I rushed outside and onto the road straining my ears for the sound like is like music to me now. I open my eyes as wide as they could go and searched for the Blue Box. But it never came. It wasn't until I was inside that I realized it hadn't been the noise of the TARDIS, I just wanted to hear the noise so much I mistook it another sound. I'm always doing that. Sometimes I think I'm crazy for expecting him to be right around the corner. Other times I don't know.

In the city and down several streets from the center is an old and unused alley way and sitting at the end is a Police Box. I remember the day I first saw it, I ran down that alley faster then I knew I could run. But when I hammered on the door in opened straight away revealing an inside that was so normal, it hurt. It wasn't his or I'd know. If it was his I'd know when I placed my hand on the wooden door and felt that jump of electricity, the one that makes excitement surge through your body. It connects itself to you while you travel with him, gets inside your head. I'd welcome it back any day. I want to see that blue box just once more. When I see it again, I'll never let go. Clamp on as tightly as I can and never let go, not for a single second.

He said it was impossible, but he's impossible. He said that he can't come for me because it's impossible. Everything about him is impossible so I don't know why he says it can't be done when it can. He could find a way. He's impossible. I shouldn't doubt him.

I'll find him again. If he can't find a way to make it possible, I will. He's alone now, the last of his kind, all alone in the galaxies which are his playground. I need to find him. The man I love, I've never met anyone like him. He's the last of his kind, so alone, the lonely god. It must have pained him to see me around Humans, my kind, my people. I was so ignorant of our achievements, so blind when there was war or strife. He would have given anything to have his planet and people back and then there was me. I close my eyes to the world, Earth and this parallel. I don't want to see it when he does.

I want to go back to the TARDIS for that same old life. I miss it. The whole universe was out there, waiting for me to discover it and I never got the chance. I 'died' saving the world, but I don't want to be remembered or acknowledged. I just my Doctor back.

I said I was never going to leave him and I did, that's why I've got to find him again. It'll take a long time, but I can wait for how ever many years it will take. I will wait.

Space is huge and the advancements of Earth slow. He said I'll never see him again but I will. The Doctor, my Doctor.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'd love to know!**


End file.
